


I Swear to God, Do One More Buffalo

by antisocialpizzq



Series: Hamilton Dance AU [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: I don't tap, Me at practice with my friends, Other, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialpizzq/pseuds/antisocialpizzq
Summary: John is tapping instead of doing homework. What Alexander is doing. Alex cannot stand the sound of tap shoes while he works.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I utilized buffaloes incorrectly, but I don't tap.

John and Alex were hanging out in a spare room at the dance studio. It was too small for much use, so kids often went there for quiet to do homework. John and Alex were supposed to be doing their homework, but John had a different idea.

  
John was wearing a pair of heeled tap shoes, and was torturing Alex with mindless tapping and noise.

  
“I swear to god, you do one more buffalo…” Alex threatened.

  
All John did was grin cheekily at Alex, and do another set of the buffalos in his routine.

  
“My god, just stop! Go off to your lesson, or go find someone who can stand that dreadful noise without trying to kill you!” Alex exclaimed, picking up his stuff and leaving the small room.

  
John huffed angrily. “Fine, I'll just practice here with no interruptions.”

  
Unbeknownst to John, while John was doing his A+ routine, Alex was watching with heart eyes that would make any aromantic asexual puke.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this short thing.


End file.
